What I'm afraid of
by Jaylie's Ink
Summary: "Ils s'étaient embrassés. Lisbon s'était sentie tellement heureuse que ce moment arrive finalement. Ils avaient consumé leur amour et tout avait été parfait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru."


Bonsoir bonsoir !

Alors non, je n'avais absolument pas prévu d'écrire cet OS. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête. Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et j'ai commencé à imaginer des phrases. Et je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps, je me suis mis à écrire dès que je me suis assise dans le bus. J'ai dû être possédée pendant un moment x)

J'ai d'ailleurs découvert la fin en l'écrivant, tout m'est venu comme ça.

Ce n'est pas trop le genre d'OS que j'écris d'habitude donc je ne suis vraiment pas sûre qu'il va plaire. Surtout que ce n'est pas du tout une suite de la saison 6 ( c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'ai pas mis dans "Say it again"). Je dirais qu'il pourrait se situer juste après l'épisode où Jane intègre le FBI. Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisis cette période.

J'attend nerveusement vos avis ! En espérant que vous apprécierez cette lecture ^^

* * *

What I'm afraid of

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide sous le ciel nuageux de ce début de matinée. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues depuis au moins dix minutes, mais elle n'essayait même pas de les chasser. Elle serrait la sangle de son sac à main d'un bras contre ses côtes.

- Lisbon !

Elle ferma les yeux un instant mais continua à avancer sans se retourner. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle voulait juste partir et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Teresa, attendez.

Il l'avait rattrapé, elle entendait ses pas juste derrière elle. Elle sentit sa main frôler son bras et se dégagea immédiatement, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, prit une bouffée d'air, passa ses mains sur son visage.

Elle se sentait terriblement mal.

Ils avaient couchés ensemble la nuit dernière.

C'était arrivé quasi naturellement. Jane l'avait appelé pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans son motel. Il avait eu besoin de parler de ce qui s'était passé avec John le Rouge. C'était la première fois qu'ils en discutaient depuis qu'il était revenu du Mexique. Il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait enfin libéré, prêt à avancer.

Et ils s'étaient embrassés.

Lisbon s'était sentie tellement heureuse que ce moment arrive finalement. Ils avaient consumé leur amour et tout avait été parfait.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue, à son réveil, à le voir en train d'essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots avec son poing contre sa bouche, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.  
Elle avait pourtant été persuadée qu'il avait ressenti le même bonheur qu'elle, car il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était la suite logique. En fait, elle s'était surtout concentrée sur son désir personnel, sur sa propre exaltation. Elle s'était montrée égoïste. Elle avait toujours cru, naïvement, qu'une fois John le Rouge hors de la circulation, que si Jane s'en sortait, ils pourraient s'aimer librement. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde lui faire tourner la page, pouvoir l'aimer de tout son soûl et le rendre heureux.

Et au lieu de ça, elle l'avait fait pleurer.

Le voir dans cet état avait été une surprise et une déception. Une déception énorme, lourde, qui lui avait lacéré le cœur. Elle avait ressenti une douleur crue dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle savait pourquoi il s'était effondré. A cause de la culpabilité tout d'abord. Encore en toujours cette fichue culpabilité. Envers Angela, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait toujours son alliance. Et à cause de la peur. Celle d'une nouvelle relation, sérieuse, avec Lisbon. C'était une étape à franchir qui l'effrayait. Ouvrir son cœur à nouveau.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt alors qu'il ne l'était pas.

Ils avaient voulu aller trop loin, trop vite, et maintenant tout était brisé.

Le cœur de Lisbon en premier lieu.

Elle se tourna vers lui, évitant son regard pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il était figé devant elle, les mains nerveuses.

- Ne partez pas, j'ai… je… je vous demande de m'excuser.

Sa voix était fragile et hésitante.  
Lisbon mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait.  
Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était réveillée quand il pleurait. Elle avait attendu qu'il se calme et se rendorme et elle était partie comme une voleuse. Mais elle constatait maintenant qu'il avait deviné la raison de son départ.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, incapable de développer.

Jane s'approcha d'un pas. Lisbon le regarda. Ses yeux étaient rouges.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul ce matin, s'enfuir comme elle l'avait fait. Après coup, elle regrettait terriblement de ne pas avoir fait un geste, lui montrer qu'elle serait compréhensive, lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait quoi qu'il puisse ressentir. Mais toutes ces années d'attente et d'espoir pour en arriver là, c'était plus qu'elle n'avait pu en supporter. Elle s'était sentie blessée.  
C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait qu'il n'ait pas fait une bêtise.  
Quel genre de personne égoïste était-elle ?

- J'ai besoin de vous, Lisbon.

Jane s'exprimait doucement, mais le son de ses paroles semblait pouvoir se casser à tout instant.

Elle resta silencieuse mais sa respiration restait saccadée. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Jane.

- Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié cette nuit, et ça ne signifie surtout pas que je ne vous aime pas. Au contraire.

Il parlait difficilement, comme si il était essoufflé.

- J'étais… j'étais… chamboulé.

Il avança d'un autre pas, clignant des paupières.

- J'étais chamboulé parce-que vous me faites ressentir des choses que j'avais oublié… Mes sentiments pour vous sont tellement forts… Et j'ai constamment…

Les yeux de Jane étaient baignés de larmes, à présent. Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots.

- Constamment peur de vous perdre.

La boule dans la gorge de Lisbon se serra brutalement tandis que le flot de larmes sur ses joues redoublait d'intensité.  
Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer la touchait énormément, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur mais au lieu de ça, elle déglutit.

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt. Vous n'êtes pas… Je… Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec les larmes, Jane.

Elle secoua la tête, ayant l'impression d'empirer les choses. Les mots sortaient presque involontairement de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la faute de Jane, pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi avec lui ?

- Moi aussi je le croyais, murmura Jane en baissant la tête.

Lisbon s'avança pour se retrouver face à lui. Elle effleura sa joue d'une main pour lui faire relever les yeux.

- Est-ce que vous…. Vous y arriverez un jour ? A aimer une autre femme ?

Sa question sonnait étrange, elle s'en rendit compte dès qu'elle avait franchi ses lèvres. Mais elle espérait qu'il comprendrait.

- Mais j'aime déjà une autre femme, dit Jane d'un ton désespéré, ses yeux fouillant ceux de Lisbon.

- Et est-ce que vous arriverez un jour à l'assumer ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Jane entrouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Arriverait-il à enlever son alliance, à cesser de penser à Angela ? Arriverait-il à surmonter sa peur de faire souffrir ceux qu'il aime ? Arriverait-il à arrêter de penser qu'il ne méritait pas Lisbon ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il sur un ton accablé de chagrin.

Elle avait toutes les raisons de partir. Elle avait été patiente et n'aurait –peut-être- jamais aucune récompense pour cela.

Pourtant, elle voulait cesser de ne penser qu'à elle.

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir ce matin.

- Vous aviez une bonne raison.

- Non, je n'aurais pas dû le faire et je le regrette.

Elle fit descendre sa main de la joue de Jane pour entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens. Cette sensation précise, elle ignorait pourquoi, lui rappela des images d'hier soir. Les lèvres de Jane dans son cou, une caresse dans ses cheveux. Un frisson de plaisir. Des moments qu'elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait à l'avenir.

- Je vous aime Jane. Et qu'importe le temps à attendre, même si c'est en vain, je serais là, souffla-t-elle.

Jane n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour l'attirer à lui et l'enlacer. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il la serrait très fort. Il ne pouvait lui donner plus pour l'instant, il n'avait le droit que d'espérer pouvoir en être capable plus tard.

- Merci, articula-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les mains de Jane restèrent accrochées à la taille de Lisbon. Sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée, il pencha son visage vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'apprêtait à se reculer quand il sentit la main de Lisbon se nicher dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il lui accorda dans la seconde sans même réfléchir. Il savait que son corps et son âme appartenaient à Teresa Lisbon. Il savait qu'il aimait l'embrasser et la voir sourire, qu'elle éveillait les meilleurs côtés de son être, mais pouvait-il se permettre d'entrer dans son cœur et de risquer de causer des dégâts qui ne cicatriseraient pas ?

Il n'en était pas si sûr.

Mais elle lui promettait d'attendre éternellement, et il se jura que cette promesse serait sa motivation pour réussir un jour.

Réussir à la rendre heureuse.


End file.
